


Fuck Me Harder

by SnazzyCookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/5870.html?thread=5930222#t5930222">this prompt</a> on the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Harder

John's derpy laugh drowned out whatever the human characters on the screen were saying, and Karkat seethed. For what seemed the infinite time that night, John's annoying, irritating voice overrode every other sound in the room, as he pointed and laughed at the screen, popcorn flying all over the place, getting stuck in the cushions of Karkat's couch.   
  
The worst part was that no one else seemed bothered by this at all. Terezi laughed with him, though she also laughed at plenty of parts which no one else found funny. Dave had no expression, just like he never had any expression. Nepeta cooed at the cute parts, especially the morail scenes where the girl asked her best friend for advice about her potential matesprit. She snuggled against Equius, who was dry as a bone while watching this human romance movie of traditional matesprit love.  
  
John laughed again, slapping his knee like a clown, and Karkat dug his claws into his own kneecaps with loathing, and tried, desperately, to not get turned on. And he failed.   
  
The humans had been in the Veil for about two weeks, now. Kanaya and Terezi and even Vriska were direly curious about the human culture, and so they planned these "movie nights", though it was  _always_  night, and gathered with the humans to watch these things. Most of the time, everyone came because it was the only thing to do that was new and interesting. Or new and annoying. Or new and impossibly, loathingly, frustratingly sexy.  
  
John bounced up and down on the couch. "Oooh, oooh, this is the best part, Vriska, don't miss this part!"

She squealed when the male human got up on the stage and embarrassed himself by singing a terrible song, which apparently wooed the female human successfully. Karkat sneered. He did not have any comprehension how in hell Vriska leaned red towards John.  
  
The movie ended, and John wiped sissy tears from his eyes.  "Oh, that's one of my favorites, it gets me every time," he said. "I'll bet there's nothing  _nearly_  as good as that in your collection of troll movies, Karkat," he said, elbowing him. Karkat's cheeks flamed red. He knew John was too stupid to recognize he was hitting on him, challenging him to who had better movies- but the effect was the same.   
  
" _Every_  movie I own is better than this fucking piece of grubworm excretion!" he shouted. "John Egbert, every time I watch one of your  _unbearably awful_  movies I don't think you can top yourself, but then you do!"  
  
John laughed, good-naturedly, and patted Karkat on the shoulder. Everyone was starting to leave Karkat's respite block. His place was inarguably the best choice for watching anything; he had the best entertainment system possible set up, and it was for  _good_  movies, not the trash that John tainted it with constantly, all the time. He was always invading Karkat's life; his couch was full of popcorn, his mind was full of trashy movies, his heart was full of unreturned black passion that was eating him alive and driving him insane.  
  
"Aww, I know you like them," John replied. "Though I don't really know if they're better than troll movies. I've never seen one!"  
  
Karkat ground his teeth together. "Are you implying that your soft sponge of a think pan is interested in actually learning about troll culture?"  
  
John turned to look at him and their eyes met for a moment. They were infuriatingly captivating, their deep blue forcing Karkat to stare into them, making his pulse increase, making him grow warm. John smiled.  
  
"Are you inviting me to watch another movie with you, Karkat?" he asked, and his eyes shined brightly in the light from the tv screen, his dopey ears sticking out from underneath his unruly hair, his freckled cheeks perfectly round and inviting and Karkat was trapped, staring. He was aware that everyone else had left. He had John alone.

He wasn't going to waste it.  
  
"Yes," Karkat spat. John's face lit up with a goofy grin. "Oh boy, which one should we pick?" he said, standing up, as if he was going to touch Karkat's bookshelf of movies.  
  
Karkat flew to his feet. He placed his palm flat on John's chest and shoved the human boy back down onto the couch. "You're not touching anything. Sit," he said. John giggled. The black feelings in Karkat only grew stronger.   
  
He peered at his collection of movies, his eyes automatically darting towards the kismesis section, and he frowned. Stupid John and his stupid humanity; how could he ever make him understand? There must be something, a pure, perfect classic, that could give the idiot human a clue...

There. This was perfect.   
  
Karkat shoved it into the player and plopped down on the couch, as close to John as he dared.  
  
"What's this one called?" John asked.  
  
"Two trolls meet for a friendly game of sharp objects thrown at explosive targets, but then quickly fall into the deepest, blackest rivalry which they take to the professional stage in the trans-Alternian annual competition and compete in the throes of passionate kismesis. Little does she know that he's only a rustblood, escaped from the fate of culling because he is the illegitimate moirail of a very powerful indigo-blood. When she discovers his horrific lie, on national television, instead of being repulsed she dips into the blackest hate and challenges him that if he defeats her in the tournament, she will have him as her kismesis forever. The crowd is stunned in silent observation as the match continues, getting hotter and hotter until he is finally triumphant, and they lived in beautiful hatred ever after."  
  
The blank stare on John's face did not give Karkat much encouragement, but he played the movie anyway. He expected John to get up bored, but instead he crept closer as the minutes rolled by, until the part when the female lead's lusus discovers her infidelity with the lowblood and attacks him. When that happened, John leaped towards Karkat, clutching at his sleeve, covering his eyes with one hand at the bloody scene that ensued, ending with the lusus' death, proclaiming that the young troll had reached maturity and was worthy of having a mate.  
  
Karkat looked down at the pink fingers wrapped around the cloth of his sleeve.  
"Get off me," he growled softly.  
  
"I don't want to," John replied. Heat flushed instantly to Karkat's face. His breath became unsteady.   
  
"I said get off," he repeated, though his voice was breathy now, soft and hot.  
  
"No. I like being next to you. You're so warm..."  
  
Karkat sneered and turned to John with gritted teeth. He was on the verge of exploding with heat. He couldn't take much more of this.  
  
"Get off me, or I will  _make_  you get off me!"  
  
John grinned. This game was fun!  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he said. Karkat's breath came quickly, his heart raced in his chest. That was it; he couldn't take it for another moment. He lost his self-control.  
  
His free arm flashed out and he clasped his fingers around John's wrist. The troll yanked John's hand away from his arm, and the boy yelped in surprise. He went to get up.  
  
"Oh, you're not going anywhere," Karkat snarled, yanking John back to the couch roughly by his wrist. John grunted as he landed on his ass, and in a flash Karkat was standing over him and shoving his hand against John's chest, forcing him to lay. John resisted, but Karkat was far too strong. John wriggled a bit, though it didn't seem he was trying to get away all that much...  
  
"Karkat, let me up," he said. John looked up into his friends' eyes and saw a burning fire, and then a slow smile spread over the troll's face.   
  
"No," Karkat replied, crawling on top of John, straddling him, pinning his upper legs between his thighs. "You're not going anywhere." he growled softly. John's nerves suddenly flew into high gear. He started to wriggle. Karkat's heart raced. He was going to struggle, he was going to fight him, it was too much, it was too hot, too black. Karkat lost it. He went over the edge.

He moved his hand from John's chest to his other wrist and pinned them to the couch. He leaned forward, crushing their chests together, and forced his lips onto John's. John squeaked, his eyes flying wide open with surprise. He squirmed and wriggled, but that only made Karkat hotter. The troll slid his lips down John's neck then, and he nipped at it playfully. He kissed it teasingly. He licked it tauntingly...and then John stopped struggling.   
  
Encouraged, Karkat clamped his lips around the flesh of John's neck and sucked. A low, soft moan escaped the human’s lips, resonating through Karkat's chest pressed against him, and his bulge grew, pressing against his pants. He heard John gasp as he felt it. Karkat snickered and ground his bulge against John's crotch. John whimpered.  
  
  
"Kar...Karkat, I...don't...think..."  
Karkat moved so his lips were next to John's ear, which was satisfactorily a flaming, bright red.  
  
"I don't care what you think, John Egbert," he snarled, clasping his hands tighter around John's wrists, letting the sharpness of his claws put indentations in John's skin. "I want you and I'm going to have you, and you're going to hate me because you're going to like it."  
  
Karkat slid his lips down John's neck and the boy shuddered, and tried in vain to struggle again. The troll trailed the points of his teeth over John's neck, teasing him, playing with him, making him whimper, and then he closed them, biting the human flesh.  
  
John fucking  _moaned_. Karkat's bulge pulsed at the sound. He hissed and ground his hips against John, and to his complete shock, he felt John's bulge pressing back against him.  
  
Karkat pulled away, eying the delicious oval shape of bloody specks his teeth had left on John's neck. He looked into John's face with lustful, half-closed eyes.  
  
"You want me," he stated, a smirk on his face. "All this fucking time and you've been playing  _everyone_ , but you can't hide it now, I feel how you want me, you little liar."  
  
John squirmed- but the effort was half-assed, and Karkat knew it.

"No, I mean, maybe, but we should probably talk about it fiiiirst!" John's voice ran up into a high-pitched squeal as Karkat dug his claws into the boy's wrists, drawing blood. He felt John's bulge pulse. He laughed.  
  
"You can't hide your dirty little secret from me now, fuckass! Yes, that's exactly what you are, a lying little fuckass, whose ass is going to get fucked until you cry and beg for mercy."  
  
John whimpered and his eyes locked onto Karkat's. The troll leaned down and crushed his lips against John's, shoving his head into the couch cushions. Karkat let his teeth run over John's lips, and to his delight, John opened his mouth for him. Karkat shoved his tongue deep inside John's mouth and the boy moaned, lifting his chin ever so slightly, and he became relaxed underneath him.  
  
Karkat's heart beat wildly as he realized that it was true. John wanted him...no, John wanted to be  _taken_  by him, defeated by him, true black desire. Karkat sat up abruptly and let go of John's wrists. John made no effort to move at all. Karkat hurriedly, with desperation, slid his fingers under the bottom of John's shirt. As he slid his hands up, grazing John's flesh with his palms, John moaned and arched his back.  
  
"Oh, look at you now, mister "Humans can't feel kismesis". You're a horrible little fucking liar, you know that? Pretending you don't want me, all the while egging me on with snide comments and false innocence, but you're revealed now, aren't you?"

Karkat tore John's shirt off over his head. For the first time he gazed at the strange human chest, with two very weird dark circles on the upper part. Curiously, he ran his claws over them, and John cried out, arching his back further, panting heavily.  
  
"Karkat! Stop, those are...are..."

Karkat smirked and raked his clawtips over the little nubs again, and he reveled in the high-pitched squeak that emanated from John's lips.  
  
"They're turning you on, you dirty little slut," Karkat mocked. "I'm not even holding your arms down now, you could try to fight me if you wanted to, but you're not. You're letting me play with what is clearly some sort of pleasure receptacle, because you want me."  
  
John's bulge pulsed against Karkat's again, and Karkat snickered. "Oh, yes...yes, John. That's it. Give into it; you don't have a choice anyway so you might as well admit you enjoy this."  
  
Karkat slid his fingers down John's chest and began to stroke his stomach, admiring the strange newness of his human flesh. John gasped for fresh air, as if he'd been holding his breath. He panted.  
  
"Karkat I don't think..."  
  
Karkat's palm pressed across John's lips roughly, squishing his head into the couch. Karkat leaned down, his face close to John's.  
  
"I already told you, I don't care what you think. You're not getting out of this, you're going to get fucked and you're going to like it."  
  
John's nostrils flared as his breath rushed in and out of his nose. His ears were turning so red they were nearly purple. Karkat shoved his hand harder, forcing John's chin to rise, exposing his throat. Karkat leaned down and bit it. John screeched, his voice muffled by Karkat's hand, but then Karkat began to suck, and John moaned deeply, melting into a puddle on the couch.  
  
Karkat finished with that mark and moved a few inches over, biting down again, sucking the flesh of John's neck into his mouth. Oh, now that he had him everyone was going to know; John was going to know, every time he looked in the mirror, who had taken him and made him scream. Karkat left a row of them, and John's moans became deeper and longer.  
  
"I'm going to take my hand away now. And you're going to admit how much you love this. You're gonna confess what a whore you really are; you're gonna tell me all your filthy desires, you little fuckass, is that understood?"  
  
John nodded weakly, and Karkat took his hand away. John stared up into his lustful yellow eyes, his mind completely confused as to why this felt  _so_  good, why all of a sudden Karkat towering over him, crushing him to the couch was all he wanted.  
  
"Say it," Karkat demanded. "Tell me what you want, Egbert."

John swallowed and moved his tongue around a bit, trying to moisten his lips enough to speak. Karkat's hands left his chest and wandered down, down, and then Karkat slid himself back a bit and John's pulse raced as the troll teased his claws over the lump in John's jeans. John squeaked, and then Karkat pressed the heel of his hand onto his penis, hard, rubbing up and down his length. John gasped and panted.  
  
"Tell me," Karkat demanded. John swallowed.  
  
"Kar...Kar...Kat.."

"Come on, Egbert. I can see what a slut you are; just admit it."  
  
John couldn't believe the sensations oozing through him. His eyes flew open wide as Karkat pressed even harder, rubbing him, making him shudder.  
  
"Karkat, I want you! I don't know why but this is so hot and forget everything I ever said about not being gay, this feels amazing!"  
  
"That's nice," Karkat said, sliding his fingers up to the top of John's jeans. Undoing the button. Pulling down on the zipper. John's breaths came even faster somehow as Karkat's fingers worked their way in and stroked him on the outside of his underpants. John squeaked.  
  
"Say you're my slut, John Egbert. Admit you're my whore."  
  
John squeezed his eyes shut as Karkat rubbed him roughly again. "Ohhhh....oh, yes, I am, I admit it! I've wanted you forever but I was too scared to say anything to anybody and this is really exciting, and you can do this to me any time you want, you're right, I  _am_  a slut, I _am_  a whore, I don't even care, I just know that I want you!"

Karkat was done playing. He yanked John's pants and boxers down to his knees in one pull. He eyed the pulsing red bulge with satisfaction before standing up and tearing off his own shirt. He reached down and unceremoniously undid his pants, dropping them in a hurry to the floor. John's eyes grew wide as he saw the hardness of Karkat's greyish-reddish penis, and then his mind went black as Karkat stood over him and wrapped his fingers around John's shaft.  
  
He pulled downward and John cried out with pleasure. He bucked his hips up immediately, and Karkat put a palm on his abdomen, shoving him back down. Karkat stroked him, working him up to near desperation, occasionally letting his claws brush past the sensitive skin. John thrust upward again and Karkat let go.  
  
"Please don't stop please don't stop please don't stop!" John begged.   
  
"If you want me to finish, you'll do what I say," Karkat growled.   
  
"Yes, yes! Tell me!"  
  
The desperation in John's voice was thick; John had never felt such things in his life and he needed more of it, right now.  
  
"Sit up," Karkat demanded. John was confused, but desperate, so he obeyed and before he barely had balance, Karkat's hand was on the back of his head, tightly grabbing a fistfull of his hair. He shoved John's face towards his pulsing grey bulge.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
John's pulse raced with fear and heat as he did as he was told. Everything Karkat was doing was making him impossibly hot, and he didn't know why but he didn't care. Karkat held his head in place as he moved the tip of his dick into John's mouth, and John tasted a strange sweet and salty flavor. He liked it and rose his tongue to get more.  
  
"Oh, yeah, just like that," Karkat said, sliding his dick in further, then further, until John gagged and pulled back. Karkat's hand did not let him go far; he could not escape from the penis in his mouth, and then a few seconds later it was sliding back in and John did his best, not having any idea what he was doing, trying to move his lips and tongue and suppress the desire to gag...  
  
Karkat roughly grabbed his hair with his other hand, slowly sliding in and out of John's mouth.  
  
"You're so lucky I chose to do it this way; your teeth aren't nearly as sharp as mine."  
  
John was a speechless puddle of brainless emotions, his cheeks flaming pink, his penis desperate for attention. Drool dripped down Karkat's shaft but he didn't seem to care; there was nothing John could do about it anyway, as his hair was captive to Karkat's impossibly strong grip.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Karkat thrust foward, causing John to gag. Karkat waited a few seconds, and thrust again.  
  
"You're going to be my little bucket-whore. You're going to learn to take it all and swallow it all down ,every drop. But right now I'm too hot to train you properly."  
  
Karkat pulled out of John's mouth and he gasped for air.

John wasn't quite sure what Karkat meant, so he hesitated a moment. Karkat's hands then grabbed his waist and slid his body, until John slipped/fell onto his knees, facing the couch.  
  
"Bend over, chest on the cushions. You're gonna need the support, believe me."  
  
John shook with anticipation and fear. He heard a strange squishing noise and turned his head to see Karkat spreading a red, clearish liquid that oozed out from his tip all over his fingers...  
  
Karkat shoved the side of John's face into the couch with his left palm. Karkat pressed his fingertips against John's head...wait, had Karkat's claws disappeared?  
  
"Don't move, or my claws will cut you even though I've retracted them. I find you irresistibly annoying, John Egbert, I want to spend hours and days and years showing you the depth of my lustful loathing, and so you can't become injured. You will not move unless I tell you to move, is that clear?"  
  
John nodded, and then he felt the sharp point of Karkat's claw against his anus. He shivered with fear, he didn't think this was what Karkat meant, he didn't want this, he didn't...  
  
He cried out as the troll's finger slide up into him. He could feel the claw's presence, but Karkat moved slowly, very deliberately and carefully, keeping it safely within his own fingertip, and John squeezed his eyes shut and remained still as instructed.   
  
Then a second finger slid into him without warning and he yelped. The palm on his face shoved him harder into the couch. He whimpered and remained still while Karkat invaded him repeatedly, until he started to get used to it. Then a third finger was there, stretching him, and he wriggled...  
  
"Hold  _still_. You can squirm later."  
John did his best, bit his lower lip, and shut his eyes. Then it was all gone.  
  
Karkat shifted so that he was fully behind John. He leaned down, pressing his chest against John's back. It felt cool and moist, and a strange musk surrounded John as Karkat brought his face right up to his.  
  
"I can't stand you, John Egbert, I can't stand the way you tease me with your sexy eyes and your annoying laugh and your stupid buck teeth, and I am going to show you the depth of my hot, lustful hatred until you are desperate for it every single night."  
  
John felt afraid. He trusted Karkat as a friend, but he didn't really understand the feelings he was talking about. He didn't really...  
  
John's eyes grew wide as Karkat's bulge pressed against him. He bit his lip and whimpered as it was much harder than he was sure a human dick would be. He panted heavily as Karkat slid into him, covered in a slippery red film that was some troll form of pre-cum. John squirmed and Karkat crushed his head and back with his hands into the couch. He slid in further. John panted like crazy.  
  
Then Karkat was sliding slowly back out, and John thought it was over...

"...ahhhhhHHHHH!" John screamed as Karkat thrust into him. "Ah...ahhh!" He thrust hard, roughly, and John grit his teeth, trying to squirm, or simply turn his head and bury his face into the couch. It was unbearable; if he'd had the breath to beg Karkat to stop, he would, he...  
  
"Oh...ohhhhhhh..." John's own moan surprised him. The feeling... "Oh...yeeeaaaahhhh..." It was impossible for anything to feel this good. Nothing should ever feel this good. How...why...did he suddenly feel so...  
  
"Mmmmmm...." John's voice was muffled by the couch.  
  
"See? I knew you wanted me. From the moment I saw you, I knew you'd never get away from Karkat Vantas."  
  
It seemed impossible, but every thrust felt more amazing than the last.   
  
"Oh...Karkat...more, please, more..."  
  
Karkat snorted and grabbed a fistful of John's hair, forcing his face up to his as he leaned down.  
  
"What, more of  _this?"_ Karkat thrust hard into John, and John was a helpless puddle _.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
_ Karkat sneered and shoved John's face hard into the couch. He put both of his palms on the back of John's shoulder blades and stopped playing around. He thrust in hard, deep up to his shame globes, buried inside the intense heat and delicious tightness that was John. Every time he pushed in John moaned.

"Faster, harder..." John said breathlessly.  
  
"Convince me," Karkat teased.  
  
"Please...Karkat...this feels amazing...I want you so bad..."  
  
Karkat snorted.  
  
"You're such a prissy nookstain. That wasn't convincing."  
  
Karkat slowed down, moving in and out more gently, agonizingly slowly, becoming nothing more than a tease for John.  
  
"Karkat, please...please!"  
  
Karkat snickered.  
  
"Please what, bitch?"  
  
"Please...go faster..."  
  
"Do  _what_  faster?"  
  
John's lips quivered for just a second longer, as some part of his innocence hung on. But when Karkat slid out nearly all the way and pushed back in agonizingly slowly, John tried to thrust back against him- and it got him slapped on the ass. Hard.  
  
"Please...Karkat, fuck me."  
  
Karkat slapped John's ass again.  
  
"Fuck me, fuck me! I admit it, I want you, I'm a filthy whore, fuck me, Karkat, please!"  
  
Karkat's heart pounded in his chest as he obliged. He dug his claws into John's sides as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. As the pressure built up he reached down and wrapped his fingers around John's shaft and started to pump him. John screamed through gritted teeth as he felt things more intense than he ever could have imagined, and then he was exploding with pleasure, the world swimming around him with deliciousness and he was blissfully drowning in it.  
  
With a loud, hard grunt, Karkat thrust into John one more powerful time, and then John felt a bucket get shoved between his knees. First there were a few drips but then it was raining down, splattering into the bucket until it was nearly half-full, red sloshy liquid that dripped down the insides of John's legs.  
  
Karkat collapsed on top of John in a heap of sweat. John in turn sank into the couch and moaned softly. The fuzzy afterglow lasted a long time, and neither of them moved.  
  
"Karkat...I..." John paused. He realized that Karkat didn't feel the same way he felt. That for him, he was a kismesis, this was a hate-thing, and tears pricked the corners of John's eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Karkat's voice was soft. Satisfied. Gentle. Completely non-Karkat-like.  
  
John just blurted it out. "I, uh...don't take this the wrong way, but I think I love you..."  
  
Karkat sighed heavily against John's back.  "I love you too, though if you tell anyone, I'll make sure you suffer for it."  
  
"Ok...wait, what? I thought we were, uh, in the black quadrant?"  
  
"We are."  
  
"Then why...how can you love me, if you hate me, two opposite things?"  
  
Karkat snorted.  
  
"Once again, your humanity proves to be the biggest detriment to your logical processors. Hate and love are not opposite. Hate and  _pity_  are opposite, I do not pity you, John Egbert, not for one second, one moment, do you deserve any pity for the trouble you've caused me. But hell a troll can love their partner in any quadrant."  
  
With that, the derpy, goofy smile with three buck teeth spread across John's face, and Karkat rolled his eyes with annoyance as he brushed a strand of hair out of John's eyes. He then kissed him on his cheek, stood up and stretched.  
  
"Okay, well, let's clean up this disaster," he said, and he wandered away to get a towel. John still didn't move. He never wanted to move. Besides the fact that he was fairly certain he would be sore when he moved, more importantly, he had just had the best moment of his life, and he didn't want it to end just yet. He sighed, dreamy and content, and stared at the bookshelf that contained countless troll and human romance movies.  
  
Not one of them came remotely close to the amazingness of having it for real. Not close at all.

 


End file.
